Approximately 90% of non-bulk cargo worldwide is transported via intermodal containers arranged on ships. When these containers arrive at ports (either by land or by sea) they are moved onto or from ships, trains, and trucks.
Transferring containers from one mode of transportation to another is time and energy intensive. Loading/unloading ships is often conducted at the ground level with various mechanical machines such as cranes, trucks, forklifts, and straddle carriers. Often these machines burn fossil fuels and are inefficiently applied.
One particular problem with current methods for transferring intermodal shipping containers is that they require a large amount of ground space for maneuvering the containers into place. Containers can be up to 53 feet (16.15 meters) long, and can weigh in the range of 35-40 tons (31.8-6.3 metric tons). Ground space is a premium at and around busy ports. Another problem with current methods for transferring containers is that the large amount of time taken to unload ships often leads to port congestion and container backlog.
To alleviate many of these problems, the use of overhead rail transportation systems has been suggested. An overhead monorail solution provides advantages that would significantly improve container port operations, however it is not without its challenges. One challenge in particular involves quickly loading/unloading intermodal containers of various sizes onto the overhead rail transportation system.
What is needed is a carrier system designed for efficient material handling and transferring of intermodal containers from one form of transportation to another, and transporting containers from one area to another (for example, port area to inland terminals). The carrier works via an overhead rail transportation system to help eliminate, or at least reduce, backlogs at ports and clear up port congestion.
In some embodiments, the carrier would not directly utilize fossil fuel and as a result would reduce port pollution often caused by traditional methods.